Unyielding Estia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850017 |no = 8413 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 177 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Cursed into a grotesque form by an unknown witch, Estia was doomed to end her wretched existence at the hands of the summoner. But Elaina reached back through time to change her destiny. When Estia awoke with Xenon holding her close, she felt nothing but happiness...and a strange desire to leech all the life from her companion. Gazing at Estia's confused and horrified countenance, Xenon realised that she had no recollection of the events that transpired since they set foot into the dreaded tower. With Xenon's reluctant aid, Estia struggled to understand her misdeeds under the influence of the curse. The more she found out, the sadder she became. Estia came to notice that she was becoming angry and ill-tempered than she used to be, and that these emotions caused her bloodlust to manifest more strongly. She despaired of her reality, until she resolved to cherish her days free from the curse and to atone for her previous trespasses. |summon = Aren't you a little short for a summoner? |fusion = I need to learn to look after myself, so that Xenon isn't so stressed all the time. ... ... Do you think he still likes me? |evolution = |hp_base = 5322 |atk_base = 1931 |def_base = 2286 |rec_base = 2286 |hp_lord = 7603 |atk_lord = 2759 |def_lord = 3267 |rec_lord = 3267 |hp_anima = 8495 |rec_anima = 3029 |atk_breaker = 2997 |def_breaker = 3029 |def_guardian = 3505 |rec_guardian = 3148 |def_oracle = 3148 |rec_oracle = 3624 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Shining Beacon |lsdescription = 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, boosts Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, 10% damage reduction & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 0.5% Def/Rec boost per 1% HP remaining & heals 1000-1500 + 10% Rec HP |bb = Blinding Ray |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, 10% damage reduction from Light and Dark Types for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & activates Light barrier |bbnote = 170% Def/Rec, heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP & activates 3500 HP Light Barrier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Light's Embrace |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, greatly restores HP & slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 80% Rec to Def, heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec & 15% DoT mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 630 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Ultra Bright Burst |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), enormously boosts Atk, Def and slightly reduces Rec for 5 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns, activates Light barrier & enormous additional damage reduction for 2 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk/Def, 50% Rec reduction, 400% OD fill rate, 30000 HP Light Barrier & 100% DoT mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~4000 |es = Let There Be Light |esitem = HP Recovery Sphere |esdescription = 10% boost to Def, Rec, max HP for all allies, 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP when HP Recovery Type Sphere is equipped & restores HP each turn |esnote = Heals 1000-2000 + 10% Rec HP |evointo = 850018 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 850034 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 50123 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rift Summon *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 4 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = *Estia's Summon quote is a parody of Princess Leia's line from Star Wars Episode IV. |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Estia4 }}